1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aircraft antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
To enhance their operational capabilities, it is often desirable for modern aircraft to carry a variety of antenna systems that operate over wide frequency bands. Most of these systems require the presence of a ground plane so that they must generally be carried on an aircraft's fuselage. This restriction has placed serious limitations on aircraft performance.